Masterpiece
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Tras el primer vistazo a Francis Bonnefoy él está seguro de que se trata de una obra de arte para ser colgada y exhibida en el museo, pero al acercarse demasiado a ella descubre ciertos trazos de humanidad que no esperaba hallar.


Cuando la inspiración llega, llega. Y ayer llegó para producir esto.

Estaría bueno que la página permitiera dejar más de un renglón de distancia entre párrafo y párrafo, sería más conveniente que el tener que usar una línea de signos para separarlos. Quizá alguno que otro usuario abusaría de ello, pero no hay nada de lo que no se haya abusado aún.

En fin, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Arthur acarició sus labios distraídamente con el borde de la copa de brandy que sostenía con su mano derecha. Mientras, observaba un punto indefinido en la pequeña mesa de cristal cuya altura no alcanzaba la de sus rodillas, pero que estaba colocada de manera estratégica en un lugar de la habitación de forma que resultaría un incordio para cualquier invitado. Arthur resultaba ser un invitado cualquiera y por ley esa mesa de cristal le resultaba un incordio. Invitado a qué exactamente, él no lo sabía. Sospechaba que tampoco el mismo anfitrión, al invitarle había comunicado que se trataba de un festejo o reunión, tal vez una juntada de amigos y amigos de amigos, incluso un simple trago entre simples conocidos.

Su labio inferior era presionado contra el vidrio empapado de alcohol cuando sus ojos lo vislumbraron. _Al fin._ Al fin podía vislumbrarlo. Al fin vislumbraba a aquel hombre que ratos antes había vislumbrado. Y es que sólo se vislumbra a cierto tipo de personas. Hay a quienes uno observa, otros que se miran, unos se escrutan, un par de se desnudan con la mirada. Pero ese hombre era digno de ser vislumbrado, la distancia a la que se encontraba constituía uno de los principales factores. Sin embargo el crítico ojo de Arthur Kirkland había llegado a capturar su imagen, se le hacía como una fotografía, de esas que aparecen en revistas europeas _underground _salidas de los lugares más recónditos, pero que inspiran cierto respeto y admiración por buen gusto. Cada movimiento o expresión de ese hombre podría haber sido fotografiado y —Arthur Kirkland lo firmaba— de seguro hubiera sido la página central —ésa que es doble— de una de las revistas europeas, si no es que la mismísima portada.

El sujeto poseía gracia y encanto natural que te hacían imposible no verle dos veces antes de pensar que había valido la pena asistir a la fiesta, reunión o juntada en cuestión. Arthur, con un sencillo vistazo, casi podía sentir la piel de su rostro contra su propia boca, tan suave como la crema; aunque después pensaba que podía ser firme como la porcelana, el aspecto era engañoso y le dejaba dudando. Fuese lo que fuese a lo que su piel se parecía, Kirkland tenía una copa de alcohol para consolar a sus sensibles labios. Tampoco es que necesitaran consuelo, él no sentía la urgencia de saltar sobre el cuerpo del otro y poseerlo, lo que causaba en sí era más bien conmoción. No del tipo que genera una película romántica en el corazón de una joven en la flor de su juventud, ni las palabras de un anciano que en un discurso de aniversario se refiere a los días de su infancia que ya no volverán. Sino del estilo que genera una obra de arte, cuando te paras o sientas frente a ella por primera vez y repentinamente todo pensamiento en tu estresada mente es enmudecido, todo lo que puedes hacer es suspirar o soltar algún otro tipo de exclamación sin sentido; hay una agitación, una perturbación desorbitada de emociones en tu interior y no sabes ponerle nombre, pero estas seguro de que esa obra de arte te ha provocado algo.

Arthur se golpeó en un sector incierto de su pierna, que de seguro era debajo de la rodilla, cuando creyó haber sentido que la sonrisa del otro era dirigida a él. Una maldición después y sacudió su cabeza para alejarse del lugar en el que podía observar la obra de arte viviente desde la otra punta de la sala. Si al menos hubiera tenido un nombre para sus fantasías, él habría aliviado su frustración en el baño de la casa. Detuvo su marcha en seco, aún sosteniendo el brandy en alto, y se recriminó la idea, el deseo más bien, de cometer un acto sexual pensando en aquel hombre, una obra de arte. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se masturba ante la imagen de La Gioconda, o la memorable Última Cena? Tal vez allí mismo tenía la respuesta: nadie, en su sano juicio. Arthur se giró. Otra vez podía vislumbrarle. En ese instante consideró que posiblemente el no estuviera en su sano juicio.

Supo que su nombre era Francis Bonnefoy, gracias al amigo de un amigo invitado a la fiesta no tan fiesta, que tuvo la gentileza de presentarlos. Su afrancesado acento aterciopelado no terminaba de cautivarlo y, no, no era debido a que el mismo Arthur fuera inglés, sino porque simplemente no le terminaba de cautivar y ya. Un par de palabras intercambiadas, la suave textura del cabello de Francis contra sus dedos —o como al menos el imaginaba que sería— y ya sabía que a él le gustaba sentir esa fría brisa nocturna antes de cambiar de lado en la cama y cubrirse con una manta. Más palabras, el contacto de su hombro contra el propio mientras ambos observaban la multitud y ya había descubierto que Francis podía perderse en la cocina como alguien puede perderse leyendo un buen libro. Más palabras aún, ahora murmuradas en la puerta de la casa del francés, mientras Arthur juraba y perjuraba, levemente ruborizado, que no era posible que alguien poseyera tal excusa de barba y la mantuviera, no rasposa, pero tampoco delicada, pues sujetaba al otro por la barbilla. Las palabras parecían no acabarse con Francis, quien no cerraba la boca y le contradecía en cada circunstancia que le hacía gracia. Por supuesto que Arthur no podía contener el filo de su lengua y le respondía, no sin cierto deje de asombro. Luego no hubo más palabras, no cuando sus bocas se buscaban con vehemencia y sus brazos se cerraban alrededor del otro.

Al entrar a su cuarto Francis no encendió la luz que había en el techo, alegó a que después no querría levantarse a apagarla para dormir. En su lugar activó la lámpara de la cómoda junto a su cama. No era la misma luminosidad, pero nada que impidiera ver todo lo que había contenido dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Eso incluía la desnuda imagen de Francis recostado contra las perfumadas sábanas de su cama de dos plazas, y cada vez que su ceño se fruncía levemente ante las sensaciones provocadas por el empujón de las caderas de Arthur, y la sonrisa que se formaba tras una corta risa cuando él soltaba una maldición porque creía se venía. Hay dos puntos que aclarar respecto a este último asunto. Con cada choque de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared que había detrás, la excitación de Francis ante los improperios en inglés que el otro soltaba iba en aumento, por lo que no es difícil concluir que las risas fueron convirtiéndose en exclamaciones de placer. El segundo punto a tratar, Arthur movía su pelvis contra él una vez y estaba seguro de que se vendría. Tres veces y juraba que se terminaba. A la quinta vez comprendió que ese éxtasis en el que se veía envuelto era posible de sentirse sin necesidad de haberse corrido.

Se entregó. Arthur se entregó ante el hombre, un ser humano y no una obra de arte, que usaba las manos para recorrer sus muslos y su pecho. Sabía que podía sentir cuán tenso estaba, y ese pensamiento solamente conseguía que se moviera con más velocidad y ganas. Forzaba las piernas de Francis hasta que éstas se doblaban, porque el otro no oponía resistencia sino que se movía con él y contra él. Tenían pelos en las piernas, ambos. También vello púbico. Pero sólo Francis poseía una equilibrada cantidad en el pecho, distribuido de una manera en la que a Arthur jamás se le hubiera ocurrido, lo justo y necesario. Tras terminar de pensar en ello se cuestiono por qué pensaba en ello.

Una leve capa de sudor decoraba la zona en donde comenzaba la cabellera del francés, como rocío, como el agua que rodea una fina y fría botella de licor. Arthur tuvo que gemir e inclinarse, mientras se sostenía con sus codos, para besar el cuello de ese hombre. Francis dirigió instantáneamente una de sus manos al corto cabello para mantener la cabeza en aquella parte de su cuerpo. Los labios aún le seguían besando y los dientes mordiendo cuando el inglés estiró un brazo a un rincón de la cama, fuera de su campo visual. Bonnefoy no pudo resistirse a apartar la mano de su cabeza y usarla para recorrer desde el hombro hasta el codo de aquello que se exponía sobre su rostro. En un instante Arthur estaba nuevamente sobre sus rodillas, todavía moviéndose y sujetando sólo una de sus piernas, en la otra mano sostenía su celular táctil. Cuando empezó a embestirlo con mayor rapidez y profundidad el artefacto apuntaba hacia él. Por razones que él conocía, Francis tuvo que sonreír mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Arthur Kirkland!

Algo hubo en ese gemido, tal vez el tono de sumo erotismo combinado con la voz quebrada que causó que el teléfono temblara en su mano. O tal vez la innecesaria adición del apellido en él. ¿Es que Francis pensaba que introduciría el video en la red, y por lo tanto quería que el nombre entero del responsable estuviera impreso? ¿O acaso sabía el efecto que sus palabras tendrían en él? De cualquier forma, no fue motivo para que dejara de moverse dentro y fuera del otro.

Francis estiraba ambos brazos a su alrededor y por sobre su cabeza, se curvaba y estremecía de placer. Luego utilizó ambas manos como almohada para fijar su vista en el rostro de Arthur, detrás del teléfono.

—Tú... sí que tienes fetiches. Al menos eso quiero creer y no que eres... —aquí se detuvo para soltar una suave exclamación de deseo atrapada entre emes y enes—. Y no que eres un psicópata perverso que busca provecho de esta situación.

Arthur bajó el artefacto, simplemente unos milímetros para verle cuidadosamente. A pesar de que no quería, él continuó penetrando al francés. Le quitaba seriedad al asunto, pero estaba más allá de su poder, su cuerpo se movía por reflejo. Y pensándolo nuevamente recordó que nadie había acordado que el asunto debía ser serio.

—No es un fetiche. Es que...

Él no mentía, pero tampoco supo encontrar las palabras para explicarse.

—Así que es algo exclusivo. ¿Sólo a mí me filmas cuando me haces el amor?

Sus ojos primero se clavaron en la mirada que Francis le lanzaba y luego en la mano que había llevado hasta su entrepierna para tocarse.

—Arthur... Arthur, tócame.

Y para entones a Arthur ya se le había acabado las palabras, realmente. Pero para el otro eso no era motivo suficiente para callarse.

—Ah, Arthur, ¿no ves cuánto me excita que me lo metas por el trasero, tanto que ahora yo mismo tengo que masturbarme debajo tuyo?

—Cállate.

—No suelo hablar así en la cama, pero es que te ves terriblemente sexy cuando tu cuello y tu pecho se ponen de ese color rojizo.

— ¡Mierda! Ya cállate...

El celular táctil de Arthur fue puesto a un lado sin mucha preocupación. Su dueño se ocupó en tomar las caderas de su compañero para empujar sin mesura. Gemidos, gruñidos y demás sonidos que ninguno se preocupó en calificar llenaron la habitación. Francis enredaba una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura Arthur mientras le bajaba el cuerpo hasta tenerlo contra el suyo.

— ¡Ah, sí! Francis, sí, sí... —Arthur exclamaba contra su hombro izquierdo a la vez que el francés se ocupaba de tomar el aparato descartado para obtener un buen ángulo de la escena, antes de apoyarlo cerca, donde sus voces fueran audibles.

Se esforzó por recuperar la voz antes de continuar hablando.

— ¿Qué harías si ahora mismo yo desapareciera? Por arte de magia.

A Arthur se le dificultó la tarea de registrar la pregunta, pero lo logró.

—Entonces tendría que terminar todo yo solo—respondió entrecortadamente. Y pensó que sería prudente añadir:

—Después te buscaría para hacértelo pagar, porque de seguro fue tu culpa.

Francis pareció conforme porque soltó una risa sin mucha energía pero con ganas, hasta que fue enmudecida por el incesante sonido la cama; uno suave, sin chillidos, el hundimiento del colchón y la caricia de sus cuerpos contra la sábana. Un par de empujones más por ambas partes fueron necesarios para que Francis pronunciara:

—Arthur, siéntate contra la cabecera. Hazme caso cuando te digo que esto va a gustarte.

En algún momento de la mañana el inglés despertó. Supo que era la mañana porque a través de las persianas captaba destellos de luz. Francis, en efecto, había sido capaz de apagar la luz de la lámpara la noche anterior. En vista de que aún continuaba durmiendo, Arthur decidió descansar su rostro contra la almohada una vez más.

Minutos u horas más tarde, no estaba seguro de cuál opción era la más adecuada, Arthur volvió a despertar. Su acompañante estaba sentado en el mismo lugar en que había dormido, pero ahora la almohada servía para proteger su espalda de la madera de la cama. Estaba viendo la televisión, un programa que Arthur había ignorado toda su vida hasta ese instante.

— ¿Hace cuánto que has despertado? —Preguntó finalmente, tras rodar sobre su propio cuerpo.

—Hará una hora... El programa está a punto de finalizar, así que ha de ser una hora.

Lo pensó un instante y luego preguntó:

— ¿Te molesta si uso el baño?

Por primera vez Francis se giró para verle.

—Si vas a tomarte una ducha, espera un momento así voy a lavar mi rostro.

—Claro, gracias.

Francis estaba ausente, en el baño, y Arthur pensaba en salir, ambos, a algún lugar para tomar el desayuno; porque el salir a comer tiene algo diferente a comer en la casa. Uno podría considerar éste último como más íntimo, pero Arthur encontraba refrescante la idea de dejar la casa tras haber pasado toda una noche en ella y exponerse al exterior para desayunar. Aquella casa y todo en la misma tenía impreso el nombre de Francis Bonnefoy. Al salir, alejarse en alguna cafetería, sólo serían ellos dos, en territorio desconocido. Luego Kirkland pensó si él mismo se sentía en territorio desconocido al estar en la casa en cuestión. Así era, verdaderamente, y ello no generaba en él ninguna clase inseguridad en él, pero anhelaba alejar a Francis de su _zona de confort._ La idea de salir de allí con el otro le hizo darse cuenta de que se tardaba demasiado en el baño.

—Oye, ¿ya terminas de enjuagar tu rostro?

Se detuvo al marco de la puerta, confuso, ante la escena de un Francis Bonnefoy inclinado sobre un inodoro con la tapa levantada y con dos húmedos dedos cerca de su rostro.

—Ya terminé —respondió, casi consiguiendo salirse del baño.

— ¿Terminaste?

—Iba a terminar. O empezar. No hagas preguntas, ¿quieres?

Una vez el otro fuera, a Arthur ya no le apetecía entrar.

—Oh, sí. Descuida, no preguntaré por qué estabas a punto hacerte vomitar a ti mismo. Soy muy respetuoso como para indagar en el claro problema que pareces tener.

El tono petulante no cohibió a Francis, y Arthur lo sabía.

—No estoy obeso. No me veo obeso. No tengo un problema de alimentación. Simplemente... —Arthur elevó amabas cejas, expectante—. Es tranquilizador, ¿sabes? Puedo manejarlo. Sé que soy hermoso, sé que tengo una buena vida. Esto simplemente me ayuda a mantener todo bajo control. Algunos fuman, otros beben alcohol, otros toman pastillas. Yo hago esto. Necesitamos algo que nos mantenga estables.

—Pues pareces tener el asunto bastante claro. Racionalización —exclamó tras una pausa para sí mismo, con un chasquido de dedos—, me parecía haberlo leído en algún lado.

—Déjame en paz. Báñate, vete y haz lo que tengas hacer —dijo Francis mientras le quitaba importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano. Estaba asqueado por la situación, había sido echada a perder. Lamentaba que nada hubiera resultado mejor. Quería terminarla cuanto antes porque estaba decepcionado. Pero Arthur se cruzó de brazos.

—No estoy aquí para salvarte. Necesitas terapia, eso ya lo sabes. No hay nada que yo pueda o esté dispuesto a hacer.

—Suenas tan arrogante y frío ahora mismo. Voy a terminar por echarte de mi casa.

—Oh, y seguro yo voy a estar llorando en la calle —se burló Arthur.

Sabía que el maltrato era innecesario. No tenía razones para actuar de esa manera en una situación que requería comprensión y empatía. Sin embargo tampoco quería darle a Francis lo que necesitaba. Repentinamente las palabras _zona de confort_vinieron a su mente y pensó que tal vez él no estaría acostumbrado a una agresión abierta y descarada. Cualquier otra persona hubiera demostrado afecto o sentido vergüenza en una situación tal. No tenía por qué desquitarse con Francis Bonnefoy porque el no fuera una obra en un museo.

—Lárgate —dijo Francis, sin más.

Una obra siempre sería una obra, no cambiaría. Pero el humano nunca permanecería igual a lo largo de toda su existencia, no dejaría de sorprender e intrigar, mejorarían y empeorarían; con el tiempo algún aspecto, por más mínimo que éste fuera, podría cambiar. Era ello lo que les hacía tan humanos.

—Lo siento... —dijo finalmente y miró a otro lado. Su mirada volvió al francés en un instante.

— ¿En dónde está mi teléfono celular? —Le preguntó.

—A un costado del lavamanos—respondió con afrancesado desgano.

— ¿Has borrado el video de anoche? —Arthur inquirió con cierta vergüenza.

—He hecho una copia para mí.

Arthur no estaba seguro de a qué planeaba llegar con el asunto del video.

—Anoche comencé a filmarte no porque fuera un fetiche, sino porque... estabas hermoso. —Esperó unos instantes, pero no hubo respuesta—. Obviamente no puedo comprender tu situación, no sé si lo que sientes es presión, pero eres una persona y tienes tus problemas, todos los tenemos. Y ahora yo estoy aquí y preferiría llevarte a desayunar a un sitio lejano en lugar de hacerte sentir mal. Al menos así de mal.

Francis le escrutó con la mirada, porque Arthur era la clase de persona a la que se escruta. Soltó una risa corta y meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Era o no eso era lo que querías desde un principio? Tú sí tienes problemas...

Arthur soltó un soplido y luego se enderezó. Él no estaba allí para salvarle y Francis no era una obra en exposición. Pero cuando éste último se inclinó y le sonrió, Arthur besó sus labios y Francis se sintió azotado por una ola, supo que deseaba tenerle en el lugar más cercano posible.

—Déjame llevarte a mi casa —murmuró Arthur contra los aún sonrientes labios.


End file.
